SAVIOR
by luhandeer
Summary: "yak! Lepaskan akuuu, lepaskan!" sret.. infus yang terpasang di tangannya ia lepas paksa. "siapa kau?" "namaku baekhyun, Wu Baekhyun, kalau kau siapa?" "kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa kau yang membawaku kesini? Apa ini tempatmu? Apa kau salah satu dari mereka?" it's DaeBaek! fic, read and review please :) (Dee present)


SAVIOR

Cast: DaeBaek and other (EXO, BAP)

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tapi khusus Daehyun De boleh dong mengklaim :3 wkwkwk /peluk daehyun erat/

Hari sudah larut, bahkan suhu di Korea Selatan semakin turun. Sebuah mobil audi berhenti di perempatan daerah apgeujong yang suasananya sepi. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang yeoja manis yang tengah berkutat dengan smartphonenya.

"ah ada apa disana? Kenapa banyak sekali orang berbaju hitam yang berkeliaran." Suara Pak Kim membuat yeoja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika ia melihat ke luar kaca mobilnya, benar saja, di ujung jalan dekat perempatan ia berhenti sekarang terlihat banyak pria berbaju hitam yang berkeliaran, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Namun tak lama kemudian mereka pergi dengan menggunakan sebuah mobil besar yang diparkir di seberang sebuah gedung tua. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu diperhatikan lagi, yeoja itu kembali berkutat dengan smartphonenya.

"ah, siapa namja itu? Aaahhh, dia pasti mabuk, jalannya saja sempoyongan, ckckck padahal dia masih muda." Yeoja itu kembali mendongakkan kepala, dia melihat serorang namja, yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Namja itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung, tangannya menggapai tembok yang ada disebelahnya dan tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya. Perlahan namja itu merosot dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok.

Cklek

"eoh? Nona, nona mau kemana? No...nona.." suara pak kim tak diindahkan oleh yeoja manis itu dan terus berjalan ke arah namja yang terlihat sekarat itu.

-baekhyun pov-

"ah, siapa namja itu? Aaahhh, dia pasti mabuk, jalannya saja sempoyongan, ckckck padahal dia masih muda." Aku mendengar pak kim mengoceh kedua kalinya, benar saja, kulihat seorang namja tengah berjalan terhuyung-huyung, perlahan namja itu merosot seperti kehilangan tenaganya. Entah dorongan dari mana aku membuka pintu mobilku dan berjalan kearahnya.

"eoh? Nona, nona mau kemana? No...nona.."

Kudengar suara pak kim memanggilku, namun kaki ini menuntunku untuk segera menuju namja itu. Ketika berada di hadapannya aku berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya.

"neo gwaenchana?" aku mencoba melihat wajahnya, pasalnya dari tadi dia terus menunduk, perlahan dia mendongakkan kepalanya, nafasnya memburu, peluhnya bercucuran, dia seperti seseorang yang sedang dikejar hantu, wajahnya juga pucat dan matanya sedikit memerah dan berair.

"yak, neo gwaenchana?" aku mencoba menyentuh pundaknya, tetapi tangannya mencegahku, aigooo, suhu tubuh namja ini panas sekali, dapat kurasakan dari telapak tangannya yang menyentuh permukaan kulitku, keadaan namja ini sungguh sekarat, tapi yang membuatku tercekat adalah tatapan tajam matanya, sorotnya seolah mengintimidasiku, perlahan tatapan mata namja itu melunak dan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tanganku juga melemah.

Pluk

Kepala namja itu terkulai lemah di pundakku, aku menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Tak lama kemudian kulihat pak kim datang dan dengan segera kami membawa namja itu memasuki mobil.

"ah, nona... apa tidak apa-apa membawa namja ini ke rumah?" pak kim bertanya padaku ketika kami dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Kini namja itu berada disampingku, dia masih belum sadar dan suhu tubuhnya masih panas.

"gwaenchana, biar aku nanti yang menjelaskan pada appa dan umma, sekarang kita cepat kembali ke rumah dan memberikan pertolongan pada namja ini." Kulihat pak kim mengangguk, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada namja yang tengah terkulai lemah disebelahku ini, dia tampan, hanya saja kondisinya sangat buruk.

-daebaek-

Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya yang megah, para maid menyambut kedatangannya, namun mereka heran karena baekhyun pulang membawa seorang namja dengan keadaan yang... bisa dibilang namja itu tengah sekarat. Pak kim dibantu dengan seorang maid (namja) membopong daehyun menuju salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di lantai atas, sedangkan baekhyun menuju dapur, mengambil baskom lalu menyusul pak kim yang sudah ada di kamar. Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi dan mengisi baskom dengan air hangat kemudian menuju sebuah rak dan mengambil sebuah handuk kecil.

"pak kim, tolong suruh maid telepon dokter kemari, kita harus memeriksa keadaannya." Pak kim bergegas keluar kamar dan memanggil salah satu maid yang sedang berjaga untuk menelepon dokter keluarga ke kediaman Wu. Baekhyun dengan telaten membasuh tangan dan wajah namja yang tengah terlelap itu, setelah itu baekhyun mengompresnya agar panas namja itu turun, tak lupa ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan agar namja itu terasa nyaman.

"ah... kenapa panasnya tidak turun juga." Baekhyun menempelkan tangannya ke kening namja itu, dan merasakan suhu tubuh namja itu yang masih sama dengan keadaan awal ketika di apgeujong tadi.

-baekhyun pov-

Cklek

Aaahhhh... aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur, setelah dokter shin tadi pergi aku membiarkan namja itu beristirahat dan kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Sejujurnya aku bingung kenapa aku tadi menghampirinya bahkan sampai membawanya ke rumah. Bagaimana nanti kalau appa dan umma bertanya, aku harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Aahhh, aku bingung, saat pertama kali melihatnya tadi, melihat tubuhnya yang melemah dan terduduk dijalanan tadi, tanpa sadar hati ini tergerak untuk menghampirinya.

"aku penasaran siapa kau sebenarnya..." saat ini biarlah dia beristirahat, besok saja aku bertanya padanya. Keadaannya saat ini sedikit membaik, tadi dokter shin berkata dia kelelahan, tekanan darahnya rendah, dia juga kedinginan karena hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek dan celana jeans panjang di malam yang dingin ini. Setelah menyuntikkan vitamin dokter shin memasang infus di tangan namja itu dan ketika di cek suhu tubuhnya sudah turun. Haaahhh... semoga kau baik-baik saja, karena akan ada banyak pertanyaan menantimu ketika kau membuka mata nanti.

-daebaek-

Pagi ini baekhyun bangun lebih awal, ia tengah berkutat di dapur sekarang, membuat semangkuk bubur dan sup gingseng untuk seorang namja yang ada di rumahnya. Ketika ia tengah menata makanannya ke dalam mangkuk ia mendengar keributan yang suaranya berasal dari kamar tamu di lantai atas.

"ah... bibi lee tolong siapkan makanannya setelah itu antar ke kamar tamu, aku ke atas dulu ne."

"ne nona." Setelah melepas apronnya baekhyun bergegas ke lantai atas, ketika ia memasuki kamar tamu, ia melihat namja itu terbangun dan tengah meronta-ronta sedangkan para main tengah menahan tangannya.

"yak! Lepaskan akuuu, lepaskan!" sret.. infus yang terpasang di tangannya ia lepas paksa. Matanya menyorot tajam kepada maid-maid yang tengah berusaha menahannya.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKUUU! BIARKAN AKU PERGIII!" hosh.. hosh.. hosh, nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya mulai melemah. Baekhyun perlahan mendekat, dan memberi isyarat kepada para maid untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah semua maid keluar baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap kearah namja yang kini tengah bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur. Baekhyun perlahan menyentuh tangan namja itu, dapat baekhyun rasakan seketika tubuh namja itu menegang dan refleks menghadap baekhyun.

"neo gwaenchana?" baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut kepada namja itu, perlahan tubuh namja itu mulai rileks dan tatapan matanya juga melembut.

"siapa kau?" tanya namja itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sembari menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

"namaku baekhyun, Wu Baekhyun, kalau kau siapa?" baekhyun masih memasang senyum manisnya.

"kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa kau yang membawaku kesini? Apa ini tempatmu? Apa kau salah satu dari mereka?"

"bertanyalah satu-satu, aku pasti menjawab pertanyaanmu." Senyum baekhyun masih terus terpatri meski nada bicara namja itu terkesan tidak menyukainya.

"kau tidak ingat kemarin aku menghampirimu yang hampir tergeletak dijalanan apgeujong? Aku khawatir melihat kondisimu jadi kuputuskan untuk membawamu ke rumahku, lalu... maksudmu dengan salah satu dari mereka itu apa?" baekhyun sedikit memelankan suaranya ketika mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir itu.

"lupakan saja, aku mau pergi." Namja itu menyibak selimutnya dan mencoba berdiri, namun belum sempat ia berdiri rasanya tenaganya habis dan kepalanya pusing. Alhasil ia terjatuh kembali ke kasur.

"kau mau kemana? Tenagamu belum pulih dan kau harus banyak istirahat, sudah kau istirahat saja dulu." Baekhyun mencoba merebahkan namja itu lagi ke kasur, namun tangannya ditepis.

"tidak usah pedulikan aku, kau pasti sama saja dengan mereka, biarkan aku pergi." Sekali lagi namja itu mencoba berdiri namun karena kondisinya terlalu lemah, maka ia kembali terjatuh di kasur.

"kau mau kemana? Sudahlah istirahat dulu, pulihkan tenagamu." Baekhyun menahan tangan namja itu namun ditepis kasar.

"KAU ITU SIAPA! JANGAN SOK PEDULIKAN AKU! KAU TIDAK TAHUKAN SIAPA AKU! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" Baekhyun geram, ia menatap tajam namja dihadapannya.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA HA! APAKAH KITA HANYA MENOLONG ORANG YANG KITA KENAL SAJA! KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU HA! AKU TULUS MENOLONGMU, APA KAU TIDAK SADAR BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU SAAT INI! KAU SEKARAT DAN AKU HARUS DIAM SAJA!? BEGITU HA! KALAU KAU MAU PERGI, PERGILAH SETELAH KEADAANMU MEMBAIK. KAU PIKIR AKU TEGA MEMBIARKAN KAU PERGI DENGAN KEADAAN SEPERTI INI! MESKI AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU TAPI APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN INI SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH TULUS. JADI KUMOHON...kumohon.. istirahatlah dulu..." ucapan baekhyun perlahan melemah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Baru kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepada orang lain. Namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya, baekhyun yang melihat namja itu sudah dalam keadaan tenang kemudian menghampirinya. Baekhyun membawa nampan berisi makanan yang ia buat tadi ke ranjang.

"makanlah, setelah itu istirahat lagi." Baekhyun meletakkan makanan di meja nakas sebelah kasur, namun namja itu hanya memandangi nampan berisi bubur dan sup gingseng yang masih mengepul itu. Baekhyun yang jengah karena namja itu hanya menatap nampan itu tanpa menyentuh isinya pun meraih mangkuk bubur itu.

"kenapa kau hanya memandanginya, kajja buka mulutmu, aaaa." Baekhyun mengambil sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut namja itu.

"yaa, aku bilang buka mulutmuuu, ayo makan, kau butuh tenaga, paling tidak hargai aku yang sudah memasak ini untukmu." Perlahan mulut namja itu terbuka dan melahap suapan dari baekhyun.

"aaaahhh bagus, ayo aku suapi saja." Baekhyun tersenyum karena namja dihadapannya ini mau memakan bubur yang telah ia buat.

Baekhyun merapikan mangkuk dan peralatan makan lainnya ke atas nampan, setelah memakan habis sarapannya, baekhyun memberikan vitamin kepada namja itu dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat kembali.

"istirahatlah, kalau kau butuh sesuatu di luar ada maid yang berjaga, jangan sungkan ne." baekhyun tersenyum kemudian berbalik hendak keluar kamar.

"ah... chakkamman." Karena merasa dipanggil Baekhyun berbalik. "ne?" matanya berkedip lucu.

"gomawo, dan... aku... namaku, Daxian." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Daxian, dalam hatinya ia merasa lega karena namja itu mau memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ne daxian, kalau begitu aku kebawah dulu ne. annyeong."

Cklek..

Senyum masih terpatri di bibir baekhyun, pada akhirnya daxian mau memperkenalkan dirinya.

"hmmm... daxian."

-daebaek-

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30 waktu Korea, sebuah mobil sport putih terhenti di depan kediaman Wu. Seorang namja paruh baya yang tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya keluar dari balik kemudi kemudian beralih membukakan pintu disampingnya dan nampaklah seornag yeoja paruh baya yang sangat cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai indah.

"ah tuan dan nyonya wu sudah sampai, mari silahkan masuk." Pak kim menyambut kedua pasang suami istri ini.

"baekhyun dimana pak kim?" tanya joonmyun yang merupakan istri dari Wu yifan dan merupakan ibu dari wu baekhyun.

"nona ada di kamarnya nyonya, mari silahkan, para maid sudah menyiapkan sarapan, sebentar saya panggilkan nona baekhyun." Setelah berucap demikian pak kim bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar baekhyun.

Tok tok tok

Ceklek..

"oh... ada apa pak kim?"

"tuan dan nyonya besar sedang di ruang makan nona." Mendengat kata nyonya dan tuan besar mata baekhyun melebar.

"ye?!" baekhyun bergerak gelisah, pasalnya ia tengah menyembunyikan seorang namja di rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya.

"eh... pak kim, apa daxian sudah bangun?" pak kim yang ditanya hanya mengernyit bingung.

"ah, maksudku namja yang tempo hari kita bawa ke rumah. Namanya daxian, apa dia sudah bangun?" baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

"ah, kurasa dia belum bangun nona, lebih baik sekarang nona turun menemui tuan dan nyonya besar." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menyusul pak kim yang sudah turun lebih dulu.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, nampaklah sepasangan suami istri yang tengah menikmati santapan pagi mereka.

"oh, uri baekki~ aigooo umma merindukanmu sayang." Joonmyun yang melihat putri kesayangnnya lantas memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi baekhyun.

"kenapa kau hanya mencium baekhyun yeobo? Cium aku jugaaa." Ucap yifan sambil merajuk. Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan appanya hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"dasar appa, dengan anak saja iri." Baekhyun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ummanya.

"sudah sudah, kenapa kalian berdua tidak pernah akur sih, jja kita makan, kau juga belum sarapan kan baek?" mendengar kata 'belum sarapan' baekhyun teringat dengan daxian yang pastinya juga belum makan. Baekhyun menengok jam dinding di ruang makan tersebut.

'matih kau, biasanya jam segini daxian akan turun dan makan bersamaku' batin baekhyun.

"ah... umm, umma aku makan di atas saja ne." baekhyun sudah hampir berdiri kalau saja tidak terdengar suara namja yang memanggilnya.

"baekhyun-ah apa kau di da... ah... annyeonghaseyo." Telihat di ujung tangga seorang namja tampan membungkukkan badan kepada pasangan suami istri Wu. Baekhyun yang melihat daxian hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. 'tamat riwayatmu baekhyun' batin baekhyun miris.

Suasana hening, setelah yifan menyuruh daxian untuk ikut duduk bersama mereka di ruang makan tidak ada seorang pun yang angkat bicara.

"ehem, jadi wu baixian, ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?" ini yang baekhyun takutkan, ketika appanya sudah memanggil dia dengan nama chinanya, maka yifan sedang dalam mode serius, dan itu... mengerikan (bagi baekhyun).

"hmm... appa.. umma.. kenalkan, di..dia ah, namanya daxian, dia temanku." Yifan menatap penuh selidik kepada baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"lalu kenapa dia bisa ada di rumah baekhyun?" baekhyun mulai lega karena appanya tak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama china.

"itu... ceritanya panjang appa, nanti aku jelaskan." Yifan hendak menyela namun didahului oleh daxian.

"ehem, maaf sebelumnya, maaf juga kalau saya lancang memotong pembicaraan anda." Daxian berkata dengan tegas dan menatap langsung yifan (ciee gentle).

"saya akan menceritakan kejadiannya, kenapa saya bisa berada di kediaman anda, sekitar seminggu yang lalu baekhyun-ssi menolong saya yang sedang dalam keadaan sekarat di jalan daerah apgeujong, ketika saya sadar saya sudah berada di rumah ini, saya sudah berniat untuk pergi keesokan harinya, tetapi baekhyun-ssi menahan saya dan berkata setidaknya pulihkan dulu keadaan saya, setelah itu saya bisa pergi. Sampai hari ini akhirnya saya bertemu dengan kedua orang tua baekhyun-ssi, tetapi tenang saja setelah ini saya akan pergi, terimakasih atas bantuannya." Daxian berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu bangkit dari kuburnya (eh salah) bangkit dari duduknya dan menahan lengan daxian.

"apa yang kau lakukan ha? Kau mau pergi dari sini? Lalu kau mau tinggal dimana?"

"aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal dan bekerja, terimakasih atas bantuanmu baekki-ah." Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, pasalnya daxian baru saja tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"hajimaa! Jangan pergi, umma appa bolehkan daxian tinggal disini? Jebaall umma appa biarkan daxian tinggal disini ne?" baekhyun merengek sambil menarik-narik baju daxian.

"sudahlah baekki, aku juga sudah merepotkanmu selama seminggu ini, lagi pula keadaanku juga sudah tidak apa-apa." Daxian melepas tangan baekhyun yang menarik-narik bajunya.

"gwaenchana, terimakasih karena sudah merawatku selama seminggu ini." Daxian mengusap lembut surai madu baekhyun.

"gajimaa... daxian kau ti.."

"YA WU BAEKHYUN!" belum sempat baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, suara lantang tuan Wu membuat baekhyun menoleh dan melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan daxian. Joonmyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat menghampiri suaminya yang tengah menatap tajam putri kesayangan mereka.

"appa..." baekhyun berucap lirih..

-T B C-

Annyeoooonnggg~

Dee balik lagi bawa ff baru dengan chara DAEBAEK /kibar bendera DAEBAEK/, sebenernya ini mau aku publish dari kemaren-kemaren, tapi gak jadi terus aku apdet sekarang aja bertepatan sama ultahnya uri busan wonbin 3

SAENGIL CHUKHAEEEEE URI JUNG DAEHYUUUNNN~

Oke bagi yang udah baca ff ini mohon reviewnya yaaaaa... karena ketikan kalian di kolom review itu yang berarti buat sayaaa 3

Udah dulu deh, sampai ketemu di chap depan '-')/ [lambai tangan bareng daehyun] #pelukdaehyun


End file.
